Mi nueva vida
by KonnyDaniela
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, Koneko Leach debe viajar a Japón junto su padre por temas de trabajo. Dejó toda su vida para hacer feliz a su papá pero no sabía que se volvería a enamorar, nunca pensó que sería tal persona
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, solo los personajes y la idea

Sinceramente hice esta historia otra vez pero de diferente modo, lo siento si tiene errores avísenme por mensaje para corregirlos

—Estoy cansada— me acomode en el asiento del avión, hace once horas que estoy aquí aburrida sin hacer nada—Papá, despierta, ¡oye! — lo moví un poco para despertarlo, abrió los ojos un poco y se dio vuelta— Eres cruel, tu hija está aburrida y tú duermes tranquilamente— saqué mi celular pero no prende, debe ser la batería.

—Señores pasajeros, se les informa que estamos por llegar. Por favor abroche su cinturón—abroche mi cinturón y mi papá también lo hizo aunque aún seguía algo adormilado.

El avión descendió, al bajar suspire y me fui a sentar con mi papá el cual se había adelantado lo más rápido posible, no le gustan los aviones al parecer. Al tomar nuestros equipajes tomamos un taxi para irnos a nuestra nueva casa, me trae algo de melancolía venir a Japón, mi mamá siempre quiso venir pero por cosas de la vida no se pudo.

— ¿En qué piensas? Te veo algo triste. ¿Piensas en tu madre? — nos miramos con esa mirada que te dicen todo, el seguía sufriendo, lo escuche llorar por las noches tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta.

— Solo… no es nada — gire la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, no quiero hablar del tema, aún menos con el— Tengo tantas ganas de ingresar a mi nueva escuela— lo dije con algo de ironía, dejar a mis mejores amigas era muy difícil para mí, no quiero tener otras amigas solo las quiero a ellas, a nadie más.

— Ya hablamos de esto. Koneko, no puedes regresar— no quise mirarlo, tenía un fuerte dolor en el pecho por dejar a las cosas más preciadas para mí, mis amigas, mi casa, mi novio, toda mi vida se quedaría en Inglaterra— Es lo mejor para los dos, no hay más de que hablar sobre el tema— nunca había sentido odio hacia el pero con esas palabras cambió todo ¿Lo mejor para los dos? Será lo mejor para él.

El taxi paro en frente de una casa grande, tenía una reja negra algo alta y muchos árboles los que me quede viéndolos ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba las plantas? Papá me paso las llaves, abrí la reja y luego la puerta. La casa estaba amueblada la gran parte pero aún faltaban cosas que pronto traerían de nuestra vieja casa.

—Tú habitación está en el segundo piso en la puerta derecha— mi papá estaba entrando con las maletas, me sorprendí ¿Cómo es qué sabía dónde está cada habitación? No falto mucho para una explicación— he venido cuando viaje para la entrevista en el hospital.

—Si tú lo dices— revise lo que sería mi cuarto, las paredes eran blancas, la cama tenía un cubrecamas celeste al igual que las cortinas y alfombra. ¿Las paredes blancas? Pronto ya no lo serán, mi papá cuando subió dejo mis maletas en la cama y creo que se fue a la qué sería su habitación.

Desempaque todo y lo guarde en el closet que estaba en una de las paredes, las fotografías las deje por el momento en la mesa de noche y saque mi estuche de lápices y me senté en la alfombra frente a una de las paredes.

— ¡Papá puedo redecorar mi cuarto!-pregunte gritando para que me escuchara, al rato escuche una afirmativa por lo que me puse a dibujar lo que se me viniera a la mente.

Pase gran parte del día dibujando en una de las paredes, la mano ya me dolía pero no paraba solo dibujar me hacia volver a Inglaterra, dibuje por último lo que representaba a cada uno de mis amigos, a Yumi le dibuje una flor grande donde estaba en cada pétalo escrito frases de su escritor favorito, para Yamiyo un libro abierto sin nada adentro, significa que su historia está por comenzar y ya por último un niño al estilo chibi usando lentes tomado de la mano con una chica que era yo.

— ¿Esos son ustedes dos? — Mi papá estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonreía con algo de tristeza, sé que no quería separarme de Tim pero lo hizo y no hay vuelta atrás — Sigues dibujando igual de bien.

— Gracias, tengo algo de hambre ¿Pedimos algo para comer? — Solo asintió y se retiro, me dejo sola para seguir dibujando pero eso no es lo que hice— Te extraño — toque la parte en que salíamos los dos, tome mi celular e intente llamar a su número pero otra vez el buzón de voz.

Pasó un rato y tocaron el timbre, al parecer mi papá estaba muy ocupado ya que no abría la puerta, tuve que bajar y al abrir la puerta vi unos niños tocando el timbre.

¿Podría pasarnos el balón de basquetbol? — el balón había quedado al otro lado de la reja por lo que los niños no podían sacarlo, asentí y se los pase— gracias.

— ¿Cómo es que aprendiste Japones? Nunca te he enseñado— se me había olvidado decirle, tome clases para aprender lo básico pero al final lo aprendí muy bien hasta lo podía hablar.

—Tome un curso cuando mamá dijo que quería venir, pero luego pasó eso y no te lo dije— cerré mis ojos, todo me recuerda a ella, mis ojos azules, mi cabello negro hasta mi nombre. ¿Por qué debió irse? No lo entiendo pero su presencia nos hace mucha falta.

—Ya veo— se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar, lo seguí hasta la cocina, saco platos para la comida en unos minutos llegaría, me senté en el comedor viendo como fingía que no pasaba nada. Al cabo de un rato llegó la pizza que ordenamos, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a dormir pero otra vez su sollozo ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se sienta así? Solo debo ser buena hija pero eso no le quita la pena.

A la mañana siguiente algo más alegre mi papá me fue a despertar, me entrego una caja y al abrirla fruncí el ceño. Un uniforme de escuela estaba dentro ¿Por qué tengo que usar uniforme? En mi otra escuela no lo usaba pero ahora no estoy allá, estoy aquí.

—Ya que sabes Japones pensé que podrías ir hoy a tu nuevo colegio— la sonrisa no se le iba, solo suspire y me lo probé por encima para ver cómo me quedaba, no estaba tan mal pero aún así no me gusta, fui al baño para darme una ducha rápida en eso mi papá cocinaba el desayuno aunque no cocina muy bien me lo debo comer para no morir de hambre.

—Listo, no se ve tan mal… ¿A quién engaño? es horrible—me tape la cara y suspire resignada, tome el bolso que me había dejado ahí y coloque los cuadernos que pensé que podría utilizar por hoy y salí hacia la cocina a desayunar algo.

—La escuela no esta tan lejos, debes caminar unas cuadras y si te pierdes me llamas— casi me ahogo con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando, debía ir a la escuela sin saber donde es y ni como es— si ves a chicos con tu mismo uniforme les sigues— suspire, tal vez debí pedirle que me acompañara pero vi que tenía puesto la ropa con la que siempre trabaja excepto por el delantal.

—Bueno, entonces me voy ¿hacia dónde queda? — me indico que debía seguir derecho y luego cuando viera un parque debía ir hacia la derecha, me despedí y saque mi celular para escuchar música, Demons de Imagine Dragons sonaba por los audífonos que me estaba poniendo.

Llegué algo tarde por la culpa de mi papá, no debía doblar a la derecha, era a la izquierda pero por lo menos vi a muchos chicos dirigiéndose a la misma dirección por lo que no me perdí totalmente.

— ¿Puede decirnos su nombre? — la profesora me miraba sonriendo, entre casi un mes después por lo que todos debían tener amigos, esta es la forma de hacerme conocer según mis amigas pero tengo algo de miedo ¿Por qué todos deben mirarme fijamente? Hable algo bajo por lo que no me escucharon— Lo siento no te escuchamos.

—Mi nombre es Leach Koneko, tengo 16 años y un gusto conocerlos— me mandaron a sentar en un puesto vacio, estaba cerca de la puerta, a mi lado había una chica que parecía agradable y al otro un chico algo raro, tenía el pelo verde ¿eso es normal aquí?


	2. Chapter 1

Tocaron el timbre, me levantaba con algo de lentitud porque la falda estaba atrapada en la silla. Cuando pude sacarla por fin pude salir fuera del aula, caminaba tranquila por los pasillos, tocaron nuevamente el timbre, el tiempo se me fue rápido. Corría por los pasillos hasta que choque con un chico alto, casi me caigo de no ser porque le agarre la chaqueta.

—Lo siento mucho— estaba apenada, había sido mi culpa por andar distraída y por correr en los pasillos—Lo siento.

—Ya has dicho lo siento 2 veces— fije la vista y era el chico raro que se sienta a mi lado, a su lado estaba un chico muy alegre de ojos algo grisáceos o tal vez eran un celeste muy claro, no lo tenía muy claro— Arregla tu uniforme, esta desordenado— él pasó por mi lado al igual que su amigo, entraron al aula y luego los seguí.

La asignatura siguiente fue Historia Japonesa, la chica que estaba a mi derecha ya no estaba, por lo que debí pedirle que compartiera su libro al chico con el que choque hace un rato, algo serio me dejo ver su libro, en un papel escribí algo de lo que podría llamarse ''conversación'' aunque él no me contesto ningún mensaje.

—'' _¿Cuál es tú nombre?''_ —escribí en un papel que había sacado de la última hoja de mi cuaderno, se lo pase pero me lo devolvió sin nada.

—''_Me llamo Koneko, ¿Estas enojado conmigo? Si es así lo siento por lo de antes''_—otra vez no me respondió, cuando el profesor pasó por nuestro lado escondí el papel para que no me castigara.

—'' _¿Por qué no me quieres hablar?_ — esta vez sería la última vez que le escribiría algo para poder conocerlo, era algo raro pero parecía un poco agradable y como ninguna chica quiso hablar conmigo por solo el hecho de ser extranjera, según escuche, debería hablar por lo menos con alguien que esté cerca de mí.

—''_Estoy ocupado, ¿Podrías dejar de hablar?_ —una respuesta algo simple, giré la cabeza al lado contrario para poder reírme por lo bajo.

—'' _No estoy hablando, de hecho estoy escribiendo por lo que no estoy molestando ¿no?_ — la reacción que tuvo después de leer el mensaje me causo algo de gracia, estaba frunciendo el ceño, me recordó a mis amigas, siempre las molestaba con lo mismo.

El resto de la clase no me escribió más, pude conocer algunas cosas del, era inteligente y al parecer era fácil de enojar por lo que vi. Al salir del aula decidí inspeccionar el colegio, siento vibrar mi celular, lo saque del bolsillo que tenía la falda, lo había hecho tal vez mi papá pero es útil.

—Diga—contesté, sentía una respiración por el otro lado, espere y un suspiro sonó.

—Soy yo— el chico con el que había salido por más de 3 años me estaba hablando, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin hablar? Creo que 2 semanas, cuando mi papá me había dicho de qué nos mudamos fui corriendo a decirle, no fue buena idea— ¿Cómo estás? —de nuevo ese silencio, no tenía ganas de hablarle, lo extrañaba pero hablarle me hacía mal, no podía permitir que de nuevo me dañaran.

—Bien, estoy perfectamente bien en un país que no conozco, con gente que no conozco y viviendo prácticamente sola—pensé, tenía ganas de decirle eso, pero no debía, tal vez él me diría de nuevo que fue una estupidez irme a Japón por solo el capricho de mi difunta mamá—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo están por allá? — escuche de fondo una canción, sonreía melancólicamente con la melodía.

—Bien, las chicas te extrañan pero se les pasara— me dolió escuchar eso, lo ignore para no discutir—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante—me callé, suspiró y luego fue un silencio, sentí como tomó aire—Se que te prometí que te esperaría hasta dentro de unos meses, pero no se en realidad si vas a volver algún día—no dije alguna palabra en ese momento, estaba sorprendida—Estuve hablando con tu papá por teléfono el día que me dijiste todo, se quedarán a vivir, no volverás.

Le colgué, no podía hablarle más, aunque lo quisiera no podía, las lagrimas me salían, cerré mis ojos y me recosté en una de las paredes del pasillo, dejaba que corrieran las lagrimas. La única esperanza que tenía había sido rota, quería volver a ver a mis amigas, estar en mi casa y jugar con mi perro pero eso ya no sería posible, mi ex novio me había arruinado todo.

—Leach-san ¿Qué haces aquí? — el chico que era amigo del tipo que se sienta a mi lado me estaba mirando confundido, seque mis lagrimas rápido y le sonreí, no esperaba que me creyera pero solo quería que se fuese.

—Me perdí, no es nada— miraba por donde irme, tal vez debía pedirle ayuda— ¿Por donde está el salón? Me he desorientado al dar tantas vueltas.

—Si quieres puedes caminar conmigo, fui al baño y ahora me devolvía—asentí con la cabeza y caminamos hacia el aula, el profesor me castigo. Al terminar la clase debía limpiar el aula, algo resignada lo hice y cuando termine comí mi almuerzo sentada en una de las escaleras, no termine de comer todo porque había sonado el timbre, me dirigía al aula de no ser porque se me estaba quedando algo en las escaleras.

—Leach-san ¿esto es tuyo? — Me mostraba un collar con una K, mi mamá me había regalado por lo que para mí era muy especial—Sí, gracias por devolverme la cadena, significa mucho para mí— atrás del dije está grabado un mensaje de mi mamá, si la pierdo no se qué haría.

—Ten más cuidado con tus cosas— me sonreía, era un chico alegre, no como su compañero—Gracias—le respondí—Dime Takao—el chico de atrás solo pasó, Takao le siguió y entraron al aula, yo les seguí.

No hice nada particularmente el resto del día, cuando llegó la tarde el delegado de la clase se me acerco para decirme que debía unirme a un club, le pedí la información sobre uno de arte pero no entendí bien en que lugar estaba.

— ¿Dónde es qué está el aula de arte? —estaba murmurando para mí misma cuando Takao se me acerca corriendo, gritaba mi nombre, no mi apellido, sino mi nombre.

—Koneko ¿Qué haces aquí? —pude observar que tenía ropa deportiva—¿En qué club estas Takao-kun? —me respondió que en el de basquetbol, me llevo a la sala de arte y luego se fue. Me aceptaron, las chicas que estaban ahí eran muy agradables, tenían de todo y por lo que me dijeron ellas, una vez a la semana llevan algo para comer por las tardes.

Llegue a casa y no había nadie, salí a comprar y pasé cerca de un parque en el cual había una cancha de básquet, me llamó la atención el hecho de que estaban jugando, no entendí mucho el juego pero eran buenos. ¿Takao será bueno jugando? Me preguntaba de camino a casa, en ello me encontré con el que estaba pensando.

—Koneko ¿Qué haces? —Takao venía en un triciclo con aquel chico, les sonreí y me acerque a conversar con Takao— ¿Dónde es que viste a unos chicos jugando?

—Cerca de un parque. Takao ¿Ustedes juegan juntos? —al parecer le hizo feliz que preguntara eso.

—Shin-chan y yo jugamos en el mismo equipo—noté que el chico de atrás frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apodo—¿Shin-chan qué pasa?

—No me llames así. Mi nombre es Midorima Shintaro, no Shin-chan—se acomodo sus lentes y aún con el ceño fruncido le hablo con un tono algo áspero— Vamos, Takao—en la parte en que estaba sentado había un oso de peluche, se parecía al que tenía cuando pequeña.

—Se parece…—susurre para mí misma, tapé mi boca y me reí de que estuviera pensando cosas sin sentido, me observaron algo confundidos—No pasa nada.

Nos despedimos, al final no fue tan malo este día, aunque la llamada de Tim retumbo en mi cabeza al entrar en mi habitación. Semanas después me entere de que Tim, tenía otra chica, mi papá se fue enojado a su trabajo después de ver el desastre que había hecho en las paredes. Borre y bote cualquier cosa que me hiciera recordarlo, hasta mi mural destroce con pintura que le lance.


	3. Nota

Estos días no he podido escribir, las ideas llegan rápido pero como llegan se van... Tengo pensado que esta historia la seguiré lo más pronto posible así que si ustedes quieren ver escenas cómicas entre Takao y Midorima ¡manden un Review! se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias de todo :D Espero que lean este capitulo (si es que le puedo llamar así a esto) Nota: Estoy haciendo unos cuentos para un concurso por lo que puedo demorar entr semanas más KonnyDaniela 


End file.
